


Selling

by Siberianskys



Series: Snapshots [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Selling

Clint couldn't believe he was stuck in this backwater town instead of home with Phil for their first Christmas Eve; browsing through the antique store, his gaze lit on a leather bomber jacket with Captain America's shield on the back; if he couldn't spend Christmas with his boyfriend at least he could be the guy that picked-out the perfect gift.


End file.
